Birthday
by Daniann8
Summary: "Hermione quickly got over her awkwardness, thanks to Draco taking the lead, and started to enjoy herself and moving to the playful beat of the song. The chorus came around again and Hermione turned in Draco's arms, facing him as she swayed her hips and sang along with the song." Songfic of Birthday by Katy Perry. DMxHG. Lemon.


Hi guys! I wrote a one-shot! Yay! It's influenced by the song Birthday by Katy Perry on her new album PRISM. It's really catchy! So if you want to listen to it, then go ahead so you have a feel for it! Any of you who are reading my story Prisoner of War, I PROMISE I will try to update soon! I've been super busy with school and I got this idea and I had to go with it, so I promise it will come soon!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter yadda yadda yadda**

* * *

Hermione stared curiously at the envelope that she found in her mailbox that morning. Receiving messages was normal for her; it was common when working as an Auror for the ministry. What confused her was the seal that held it shut. She recognized it as Blaise Zabini's family crest.

Not many people had trusted Blaise after the war, or any Slytherin for that matter. But Hermione was naturally a forgiving person and had forgiven many of her former Slytherin classmates that made an effort to change their ways, such as Blaise, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and Draco Malfoy, who was recently assigned as her partner in the field.

Harry and Ron had not been happy about that news but Hermione was a believer in second chances. As long as he was civil, she felt they would be able to work together.

Once Hermione finally reached her office, she took a seat in her chair and tossed the letter on the desk. She stared at the desk across from hers, which belonged to Draco. _He must be running late today_, she thought to herself as she picked up the letter, curiosity taking over.

She broke the seal.

**Dear Hermione,**

**As you (hopefully) know, Draco's birthday is this Saturday. **

**Seeing as you two are partners, I thought it would be nice if you **

**were able to come to the party Pansy and I are throwing him. **

**It's on Saturday at 5. No worries if you show up a little late. **

**Please write me back your RSVP so I can add you to my head count. **

**Hope to see you there, I'm sure Draco will be happy you could make it!**

**Blaise**

Hermione stared at the letter for a few seconds in thought. Should she go? She and Draco had only been working together for a few months now, but he had been civil; more than civil if she was being honest. He was rather friendly to her, making conversation when they were sitting in their office—she often found herself laughing at many of his stories and jokes—and he made sure she was safe when they were out on a job.

Her decision was made and she quickly grabbed a paper and quill.

**Blaise,**

**I would love to go to the party. I might be a bit late,**

**so I'm glad you mentioned that. See you Saturday!**

**Hermione**

She folded the letter into a little airplane and watched as it flew towards the door. Just as it was about to exit, Draco entered the room and the paper airplane hit him square in the forehead. Hermione tried to stifle her laugh as the letter ruffled its wings and continued out the door.

"What was that for, Hermione?" Draco asked, rubbing his forehead slightly. Hermione melted in her seat a little at the sound of her name. She would never admit it, but she loved how her name sounded as it rolled off his tongue. When they were assigned as partners, Draco took it upon himself to start calling her by her given name so they could attempt to get on friendlier terms, so Hermione played along as well.

"I didn't do it on purpose, it's not my fault you got here late, Draco," she said, quirking one eyebrow.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said sitting at his desk across from hers. He smiled at her, but the smile started to fade when he noticed the letter with his friend's seal on it.

"Hermione, what is that?" he asked skeptically.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, mimicking him with a smirk.

"You don't have to go to that," he replied.

"Go where?" she asked, playing dumb.

"I know he's throwing me a party. He may think I don't, but I do," he answered.

Hermione gave him a sly smile and instead of responding, she started working on some documents she hadn't finished the day before.

Draco glared at her and then started on his own work. Hermione chuckled under her breath at the blonde across from her. He may have tried to appear angry with her, but she could tell there was no animosity anymore when he looked at her.

They worked in a comfortable silence for most of the day, only speaking to each other every once in a while.

Once Hermione finished all her work, she stood from her desk and got ready to leave.

"I'll see you Saturday," Draco said, not looking up from his work.

"Maybe," Hermione said, leaving their office.

Hermione couldn't wait to get to her flat so she could relax. She and Draco had a day off tomorrow and then it was Saturday. She was glad to have a much needed long weekend.

* * *

"So you are going to that party today, right?" Harry asked as he and Hermione carried some boxes full of kitchen supplies up the stairs to his and Ginny's new flat.

"Yeah, did you get invited too?" Hermione asked.

"I did, but I'm not going. Ginny and I have a lot to do today with the new flat," he answered. "When you leave, we are going to rearrange stuff and put whatever is left in boxes away."

"I see," Hermione said, a little disappointed.

Harry noticed and asked, "Do you want me to tell Ginny we can do that stuff tomorrow?"

"No, Harry! Don't change your plans for me; I'll be fine," she said reassuringly.

Harry shrugged and they continued the rest of the way. When they got to their floor, she noticed a door at the end the hallway was open. "Over here, guys!" Ginny said, peeking her head into the hallway.

Hermione and Harry dropped their boxes in the room and repeated the process a few times as Ginny started unpacking. Before Hermione knew it, it was 5 o'clock.

"You on your way out?" Harry asked, noticing Hermione checking her watch.

"Yeah, I have to shower and stuff," Hermione said, picking her purse up off the couch.

Harry smiled at her, "Alright, 'Mione. See you at the house warming party next week?" Ginny looked at her excitedly.

"Of course!" Hermione answered. She hugged her friends and left quickly, apparating away to her flat.

* * *

Hermione checked herself in the mirror for the fourth time. She couldn't decide on what to wear. She had on a tight, black, mid-thigh length skirt and a sparkly purple top tucked into it. Hermione nodded at her reflection and pulled out a pair black, t-strap pumps. She put the shoes on and finished applying her make-up—winged eyeliner, mascara, and some lip gloss—and left her flat.

The reply Blaise sent her told her to go to Malfoy Manor, so she apparated there and found herself in the front yard of the large white home of Draco Malfoy.

There was a sign on the door that read: "Enter on your own. Party is in the ballroom."

Hermione entered the house, trying not to think of the horrible things that happened to her and tried to focus on having fun.

She followed the arrows directing her to the ballroom and eventually found a pair of large double doors.

"Guess I'm here," Hermione said to herself as she push one of the doors open.

Hermione was hit with a blast of noise that was unheard in the quiet hallways of the manor. Loud muggle music was playing—much to her surprise—and there were at least 50 people on the dance floor, not to mention about another 50 hanging around the outskirts of the room or seated at tables. The music was coming from four large speakers at the front of the room where a DJ, no, Blaise was controlling the music.

Hermione stepped further into the room, looking for anyone she knew. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and she spun around. Draco stood there, looking handsome in dark wash jeans and a casual button down shirt. "Hey," he said, talking over the music.

"Hello, uh, happy birthday" Hermione said, suddenly becoming self-conscious and regretting the short skirt. He smiled as she fumbled with the hem of it.

"Thank you, and stop it," he said, chuckling and pulled her had away from her skirt. "It's nice to see you in something other than our work robes," he added, his eyes raking over her body.

Hermione blushed and tucked one of her curls behind her ears. "I have something for you," she said, searching her bag that hung off her shoulder. She pulled out a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper with a silver bow. "I know your favorite color is green," she added when he smirked at the little box.

"I know, Hermione," he said, holding the box awkwardly.

"You can open it now if you'd like," she said shyly. Draco smiled and began tearing the paper away. He pulled the lid off and his smile grew a little. A snitch sat in the box with his name engraved on it.

"It's a snitch," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes," she said, her blush deepening. He looked at her expectantly. "It's actually the first snitch you ever caught at Hogwarts," she added.

"How did you get this?" He added, surprised.

"Well, I'm rather good friends with Minerva. They keep all the snitches from each game and engrave it with who caught it. I, uh, asked her for it," she finished.

"That's really sweet, Hermione," he said and stepped closer to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. Hermione stiffened, but quickly began to relax in the warmth of his arms.

"Alright, everybody!" A voice cut through the speakers, causing Hermione to jump. Blaise had his wand held up at his throat as he addressed the crowd of people. "I think it's time we dedicate a song to our birthday boy!" The crowd cheered. "Pick a lucky lady, Draco!"

Draco looked at Hermione and held his hand out to her. Hermione, surprised, took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. A song started playing that Hermione recognized. It had a good dance beat to it and was really catchy. Draco pulled her closer and they moved together as the beat started to quicken. Once the chorus started Hermione realized what song was playing.

"Boy, when you're with me

I'll give you a taste

Make it like your birthday every day

I know you like it sweet

So you can have your cake

Give you something good to celebrate"

Hermione blushed as Katy Perry's song, "Birthday", played loudly in the room. Draco spun her around and pulled her backside flush against him as they danced together.

"So make a wish

I'll make it like your birthday every day

I'll be your gift

Give you something good to celebrate"

Hermione quickly got over her awkwardness, thanks to Draco taking the lead, and started to enjoy herself and moving to the playful beat of the song. The chorus came around again and Hermione turned in Draco's arms, facing him as she swayed her hips and sang along with the song.

Draco chuckled when Hermione blushed at the part of the song talking about getting him into his birthday suit. When the chorus started again for the final time, Draco pulled out some dance moves she never expected. Facing her, he dropped down low, trailing his fingers down her side as she swayed her hips and quickly popping back up. Hermione spun around so her back was to him and did the same thing, but backwards. When she came back up, the song was reaching its end point. Draco turned her to face him as the end of the song whispered 'happy birthday'. Hermione's breath hitched at the look in Draco's eyes. "Can I have my cake now?" He whispered to her as the crowd cheered at the end of the song. Hermione blushed at his implication.

"I like that song," Blaise's voice cut through the speakers once again. Hermione looked over at the Italian DJ and he had a knowing look on his face as they made eye contact. Draco, however, never took his eyes off of her.

Hermione turned back to the blonde and locked eyes with him. She let out a shaky breath as she felt the desire in them. "I need a drink," she sighed, walking off the dance floor as another dance song started. After a moment, Draco followed her off the floor and found her a the refreshments table, pouring herself some firewhisky into a cup and quickly downing it, then pouring herself another glass.

"Well, I certainly was not expecting that from you on the dance floor," he said, smirking at her.

Hermione laughed quietly. "Me either," she answered. "Not very appropriate for co-workers."

Now it was Draco's turn to laugh. "Come on, Hermione, I'd say we're _at least _friends," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"At least?" Hermione asked, blushing.

Draco just shrugged, that smirk still plastered on his face. "How about we get some food?" he asked. Hermione nodded and followed him.

Hermione found herself having a good time the rest of the time. The food was good, the music was good, and the atmosphere was good.

When they brought the cake out, Blaise announced "We know you like it sweet!" sending a wink at Hermione who was standing next to the birthday boy. Draco chuckled as he asked her if he could have his cake. Hermione blushed for the thousandth time that night as he slowly put a piece of cake in his mouth.

"Mmm, sweet. Just the way I like it," he said to her with a smirk once he'd swallowed. Hermione had to look away from him as a knot started to form in her stomach.

By the time the night started to slow down and people started saying good bye, Hermione had an itch that she needed scratched.

Eventually, the party ended and the only people left were Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy.

"Why don't the four of us go to Draco's room and we can talk and stuff?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah," Blaise agreed. "We ended the party before midnight so we could hang out with you for the end of it."

Draco agreed and led them to his room, grabbing her hand as she tried to excuse herself.

The four sat in his room, chatting and laughing at some stories of Draco and Blaise when they were kids, but Pansy seemed to have other things in mind as her hand started creeping up Blaise's leg. When the two started giving each other sultry looks, Draco scoffed, "Get a room you two!"

They took that as an invitation and ran to a guest bedroom down the hall, leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

They sat in silence for a moment, unsure of what to do. Finally, Malfoy spoke up.

"I'm 22 now, I'm old," he said, smirking.

"I suppose you are in the wizarding world. We've been out of school for four or five years now," she chuckled. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

"It's just feeling that way each year, I'm getting older. I should seize the day, carpe diem, you know?" he answered. Hermione nodded. "Let's seize the day, Hermione."

"Excuse me?" She said, shocked.

"You heard me," he said, scooting closer to her. "You and me, I know you felt what I was feeling all night," he added with a wink. Hermione shifted, thinking of the itch she needed scratching.

"Well," she started, "you do have 45 minutes left of your birthday," she said, trailing off at the end.

Draco nodded his head in agreement. "What do you say?" he asked.

"How about some," she paused dramatically, "birthday sex?"

Draco smiled mischievously and grabbed her by the waist, flinging her onto the bed. "I'd say that's a grand idea," he said, climbing atop her. He gently put his weight on her, cradling her head in his hand, and brought his lips down onto hers. The kiss was short but sweet. His lips brushed hers delicately, leaving the faintest taste of firewhisky on her mouth. His lips were soft and warm, leaving her wanting more.

Hermione laced her fingers in his hair, pulling him down to her again, and kissed him. This time was more urgent, the pressed against each other and she felt his tongue begging for entrance. She granted it and he instantly started probing her mouth with it, leaving her breathless in its wake.

Draco's silver eyes were wild with lust as they pulled apart. Before Hermione could even blink, they were kissing again with a mad fury, pulling at their clothes and hair. She felt Draco pull her shirt out of her hemline and maneuver his hand underneath her shirt. Suddenly, he slowed down, surprising Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Draco said, confused. "The song was right." Hermione gave him a puzzled look. "I like it sweet," he explained. Hermione's lips parted and quickly closed. She nodded and pulled his head down and kissed his lips sweetly.

Draco took it as a 'go ahead' and continued where he left off. His lips continued to kiss hers as his hand gently caressed her stomach. Hermione moaned into his mouth as he cupped her breast, kneading them in his palm.

"I need you," Hermione said, her itch becoming unbearable. "Please," she added, grinding her hips up into his. Draco hissed at the intimate contact. Draco nodded and pulled her shirt over her head. He placed open-mouthed kisses on her neck as she unbuttoned his shirt, dragging her nails on his toned chest. He sat up and pulled her skirt off, tossing it on the floor with the other clothing. He admired her body briefly while he removed his pants. She had on black, see-through, lace panties and a matching bra. Draco got paused, distracted by the sight of Hermione in her unmentionables. This was something he never thought he would see in his life. Hermione cleared her throat impatiently, pulling Draco out of his thoughts. He pulled his boxers down and noticed Hermione's eyes widen at his hardened member. Draco smirked as he climbed back on the bed, hooking his fingers into her panties and slowly sliding them down her legs. Once they were tossed in the pile of clothes, he moved to take off her bra. That garment was also thrown to the floor, leaving the two completely naked.

Draco hovered over her, running his hands over her stomach and breasts, grazing each nipple which caused Hermione to gasp in pleasure. She bucked her hips up, causing their nether-regions to touch, making them hiss with anticipation. Draco brought one nipple in his mouth as he reached his hand between her legs, probing the sensitive area with his fingers. Hermione whimpered in need, pulling him flush against her and capturing his mouth in a searing kiss. Draco's fingers retreated up her body and were quickly replaced with his throbbing penis.

"I want to fuck you so bad, Hermione," he said huskily. "I've wanted to since we were 16." He nuzzled her neck, biting it gently.

"Now's your chance, Draco," she purred, wriggling beneath him.

Draco smiled into her neck and quickly thrust his dick into her. Hermione groaned blissfully at the sensation of being filled. He began to thrust, quickening his pace as Hermione grasped at his shoulders. Draco hiked one of her legs up, getting a deeper angle that caused Hermione to whimper with pleasure.

Hermione felt her inner walls tighten as her orgasm was in reach. "I'm almost there, Draco," she said between thrusts. Draco's face scrunched together in concentration and he began to thrust faster and deeper into her heat. Hermione gripped the sheets and arched her back as her climax hit her. Her body shuttered desperately and she cried out Draco's name.

Hermione's orgasm pushed him over the edge and he spilled his seed inside her, muttering her name. He collapsed onto her chest holding her to him and listened to her heart beat slow.

Eventually, he rolled off of her and she grabbed her wand and cast a quick scourgify and a contraceptive spell.

After a minute of silence Hermione finally said, "So, since you were 16?"

"Yep. I admitted that you were at least good looking fourth year at the yule ball," he added. Hermione nodded her head, trying not to laugh. "What?" he said.

"Nothing! It's just funny to me that you had a little crush on me for so long," she answered.

Draco tried to look offended, but it was hard to when her laugh was so cute.

When her laughter died down she looked at the clock. "One minute to spare!" she said rolling over and resting her head on his chest. "Happy birthday," she said with a smile.

"Can it be my birthday every day?" He asked her.

"Maybe if you ask me nicely," she answered with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Would you like to maybe see if this could work?" he asked, pointing at the two of them.

Hermione smiled fondly at the blonde. "What are you asking me, Draco?"

"My birthday wish is that you'll be my girlfriend, Hermione," he said pulling her closer. "I love working with you and talking to you and you make me happy. Please?"

Hermione pretended to think for a moment. "I think I can do that for you," she finally said making Draco smile. "My birthday gift to you."

* * *

I can never figure out how to end stories haha. Anyway! I hope you all liked it! Please please please review and let me know! =)


End file.
